


Protecting Them

by Syren_Rivers



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angels, Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Demons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syren_Rivers/pseuds/Syren_Rivers
Summary: Michael and Aislinn finally face off
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Protecting Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazbintrashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazbintrashcan/gifts), [Jakarva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakarva/gifts).



Aislinn stood on the roof of the hotel as she watched the clock tower strike zero. Everyone in the Pentagram City could feel the shift. 

The angels were coming.

Aislinn watched as they flew through the now open gate, spears at the ready. Frowning she felt a power that she only remembered feeling millennia ago.

**_Michael is here_ **

Aislinn shifted, her wings spread out as a spear of her own materialized. Walking to the edge Aislinn scanned the army of angels and saw him. Her uncle flew down in all his holy glory heading in one direction. 

The hotel.

Glaring she saw him bust in the doors and flew after him. Charlie and Alastor was back at their estate and their children were with her at the hotel checking on the patrons. Coming inside she saw him ready to attack the trio and summoned a spear like his.

Spears collided as black feathers flew around Michael, his gold eyes glaring at blue and green, "Aislinn!"

"You will  **_not_ ** harm my cousins," she growled as they fought for dominance, "you took my mother, you will not take them too!" She roared as she pushed him away and out of the hotel. Looking at her cousin's she smiled, "do not come out you hear? Protect everyone who is in here." She quickly flew out, the sound of spears clashing echoing outside as she met Michael in a heated battle to determine who will make it out alive during the extermination.

Both in the air Aislinn and Michael backed off each other to regain some energy.

"So this is what it's come down to?" Michael's voice rumbled as they went in a slow circle.

"Seems so, you targeted the hotel which is  _ against  _ the treaty."

"Do you truly think you can beat me Aislinn?"

"I may die here today  **_uncle,_ ** " she spat, "but I will die protecting Charlie's dream and her children from a monster like  _ you _ ." Aislinn charged at him again her demonic roar echoing through Pentagram City. A roar that Alastor and Charlie heard.

To those that saw the battle knew better than to interfere. Not many would go against the archangel Michael, and to see his niece in her full form was a chilling sight. Both wanted the others blood spilled. If Aislinn prevailed what would it mean for heaven?

Aislinn glared at Michael as she wiped blood off her face from where the spear cut her cheek. The sting from the holy weapon irritating her demonic side. He wasn't doing too good either until he decided to switch to his sword, forgoing the spear.

"Oh so that's how it is?" Aislinn hissed as she did the same, "going to use the sword that ended my mother on me?!" Rage filled her being as she flew at him. Swords clashing, skin tearing and roars from both parties filling the air.

Michael gained the upper hand by cutting off one of her wings. Aislinn cried out as she fell back to the ground, a sickening crunch met her ears from where her other broke in the fall.

Panting, Aislinn got back on her feet. Blood ran down her face, her body battered as she glared at Michael who sported his own wounds. Gripping her sword she roared as she ran at him, Michael meeting her as they continued fighting.

Bea watched from the safety of the hotel, her left eye turning red while her right had a radio dial. She growled as the static around her grew, "we have to help her!"

Maggie shook her head, "we can't, she said to stay inside and protect the residents of the hotel."

Bea glared at Maggie, "he's going to kill her!" She tried to jump out but Franklin held her back with Maggie's help, "let me go!" She watched as Michael's sword sliced Aislinn's thigh, her own scream matching Aislinn's. 

"This is Aislinn's choice!" Franklin spoke while trying to keep Bea under control.

"Don't make her sacrifice be in vain!" Maggie joined in, "she knows the price and is doing it for us!"

The trio watched as Aislinn got sliced on her side, blood pouring out of the wound as Michael kicked her away. The wendigos within them screeching with rage as they maintained control. Even the trio knew together they couldn't take on Micheal.

Aislinn was on her knees ready to get up when she felt the tip of Michael's sword at her chest. Looking up she stared him down showing no fear, "I hope all the choices you make come back to bite you in the ass in the worst way possible."

"I doubt they will," he spoke, "any last words?"

Aislinn smiled then, "I succeeded." She heard the clock ring out indicating the end of the extermination. She felt Michael stab the sword through her chest, no scream left her, he didn't deserve that satisfaction. Blood spilled from her mouth as he yanked the sword out and flew away.

Bea growled, "he killed her after the extermination was over!" She broke free from her siblings hold and ran to Aislinn, "Aislinn!" She watched as blood poured out of her cousin, she knew Aislinn wouldn't make it, the holy weapon had done too much damage. 

Aislinn looked up to Bea and smiled, "hey…" she coughed causing blood to spew out. She heard Vahan landing, she didn't have to look over to know he was enraged. 

Vahan knelt down but hesitated when Bea growled at him, "Bea, let me hold my mate...please."

Bea didn't stop growling but let Vahan have her cousin. She felt the shift in the air as her parents materialized behind her, their hands resting on her shoulders. 

Vahan nuzzled Aislinn as he smiled down to her, "always being reckless Aislinn."

She let out a raspy, wet chuckle, "I know, I'm sorry for leaving you Vahan."

"Shhh it's okay, we'll meet again in another life," he kissed her forehead.

Charlie felt the tears falling, "Aislinn…." She watched her cousin slowly look her way. Taking a shaky breath she smiled through the tears, "thank you."

Aislinn felt warmth hearing Charlie, giving a weak nod she looked back to Vahan, "I love you."

"And I love you," Vahan kissed her one last time before he felt the last breath leave her.

The extermination was over

The hotel and Magne children were safe

And Aislinn was gone


End file.
